


Making Good Choices

by AlmostSilent



Series: Today Your Fearless Leader Is... [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Grantaire is insecure about his art, M/M, but also so cute, these boys are incredibly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras knows what he wants and he isn't going to wait around for anything. He's decided he wants a second date with that cute barista with beautiful blue eyes, so that's what he's gonna do. Ask him out. Again.</p><p>(or: The one where Enjolras asks Grantaire on a second date and Grantaire has his best/worst idea ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so technically I've been working on this for a year. I started this and the third instalment right after I finished Following a Recommendation, so yeah. It did get temporarily abandoned while I had personal crises and no inspiration and worked on other things, but now it's finally finished so I had to share.
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.)

Enjolras arrived at the cafe the next morning to grab a coffee before heading to his morning lecture. It was as warm and inviting as it had been the morning before, the smell of coffee brewing and fresh pastries filling the air and making Enjolras start to feel properly awake. The fact that he'd left the house at least forty minutes before he had to probably had something to do with the barista he'd spent several hours last night texting after their date. Enjolras had in fact started texting Grantaire before he'd finished closing the door to his apartment. Because Enjolras wasn't the kind of guy to worry about seeming overeager.

When Enjolras entered the café he spared a glance for the blackboard, mostly to check and see if it was still promoting Grantaire as a potential date. They weren't exactly _together_ or anything, so Enjolras really had no right to feel jealous and possessive. That really didn't stop him though.

_'Today your barista is:_  
 _A fifteen year old girl in disguise. No, really._  
 _For your drink today I recommend:_  
 _Don't ask me. I'm terrible at giving advice.'_

The handwriting was sharper but neater than it had been the day before, Enjolras assumed that Grantaire had actually written this one himself. The drawing of him was still there though.

“Are you still pretending to be funny?” Enjolras asked with a slightly raised brow.

“That depends, are you still pretending you don't secretly find my wit amusing?” Grantaire smiled back.

“I'm not that good of an actor,” Enjolras shrugged, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

“So, did you actually want a coffee, or did you just miss me?” the confident grin on Grantaire's face was hard to miss, but Enjolras thought he saw a flicker of something more like doubt in his eyes.

“Both actually,” he was honestly trying to control the stupid grin on his face now. It was getting a little embarrassing, even for Enjolras.

“Extra shot of espresso with soy milk yeah?” the doubt was gone from his face, but perhaps it hadn't been there at all. Enjolras couldn't be sure. He nodded and Grantaire busied himself making the order.

It occurred to Enjolras that he didn't know Grantaire as well as he would like. They'd texted about all manner of things since they met yesterday morning, from politics to their friends and everything in between, they'd also talked for a good long while at dinner the night before. But there was still so much to know about the vexing cynic, and Enjolras found he wanted to know everything.

“Is it too soon to ask you out again?” Enjolras blurted as Grantaire turned to place the coffee down on the counter, “Okay, let me rephrase. I am aware that I haven't waited the socially acceptable length of time, but I wanted to go out with you again.”

“You don't really strike me as the kind of person who does anything just because it's socially acceptable,” Grantaire laughed. Then he bit his lip and got that frighteningly cute shy look again, “There is this thing tomorrow night, and I realise it's not like a standard second date thing, but I mean, I'd still like to invite you anyway.”

“What kind of thing?” Enjolras asks, leaning against the counter and curling his hands around the warm coffee cup.

“An art thing,” Grantaire shrugs, “They're having this sort of mini-exhibition of some of the work we've been doing. Mostly because the art department needs money really, so I guess they figured having an exhibition would bring in the money or whatever,” he shrugs again, “Éponine, my best friend, I told you about her, well she's coming, and I just...I mean, if you want. It's a thing.”

“That actually sounds really good,” Enjolras smiles. That damn shy smile on Grantaire's face was making it really difficult not to lean up and just kiss him, “But seriously you need to stop doing that with your face, it makes me really want to kiss you again.”

“What thing with my face? Wait. What?” and the confused furrow to his brows mixed with genuine surprise and Enjolras couldn't help himself.

He leaned a little further over the counter and caught Grantaire's lips with his own in a brief kiss. The sound of the door opening behind him forced him to end the kiss. He was smiling when he pulled away, taking a step away from the counter and pulling his coffee with him.

“Text me the details?” and Grantaire could only nod mutely as Enjolras backed away again, heading out the door.

Nearly as soon as Enjolras had started heading away from the café he got a text.

**Grantaire:** But seriously, what was I doing with my face?  
 **Grantaire:** This is important information I might need in the future.  
 **Grantaire:** Seriously.

And if Enjolras laughed stupidly at his phone, well, it wasn't like Grantaire was around to see him. He couldn't prove anything.


	2. Friday Afternoon

It was somehow both a slow and a busy Friday after that. Busy because Enjolras’ Friday’s were always busy, two lectures, a meeting with his adviser and a Les Amis meeting in the evening. Still he felt like every minute dragged between texting back and forth with Grantaire, which was at a slower pace than it had been the day before because they were both busy. Those few texts were still somehow the highlights of his day though.

Enjolras did have some time to think though, and it occurred to him that tomorrow night would be his first second date in...well, quite some time. It was possibly only the third or fourth second date he’d agreed to and/or arranged. He wasn’t actually sure what the socially acceptable length of time usually was between first and second dates, he was sure it was probably longer than two days, but he honestly really didn’t care. Enjolras had always been the kind of person who knew what he wanted and worked to get it, it could sometimes get him into trouble, but in this instance he was pretty sure the only outcome would be a good one.

R was so unlike anyone else he’d met before, and he hadn’t known him for very long but Enjolras was usually pretty good at reading people and making quick assessments (it’s why he usually only went on first dates). Grantaire was smart and clever, he had interesting hobbies and passions and was obviously modest with possible self-esteem issues. Enjolras found that he wanted to know everything about him, and honestly he didn’t usually care to learn about very many people he met. Outside of his group of his friends he didn’t actually know anyone very well. Grantaire certainly was unique.

The message R had sent with details of his art exhibition had just been time, dress code and the building on campus they were going to meet outside of. Enjolras was definitely eager to see Grantaire’s art, he assumed he was talented but that wasn’t really something you could judge without actually seeing in person. The only thing Enjolras had to go on was the self-portrait doodle on the blackboard at the cafe, which while being very good doesn’t necessarily say anything about Grantaire’s paintings.

He finally fires off a text, hoping for some sort of clue that might help abate his curiosity.

**You:** So what kind of art is it exactly that you’re exhibiting tomorrow?

It took close to twenty minutes before his phone chimed with Grantaire's reply.

**Grantaire:** I was kind of inspired by Owen Maseko and the rise in LGBT+ teen suicides? So it's a pretentious attempt at political art?

Of course Enjolras immediately pulled a new tab up on his laptop and searched for Owen Maseko, he was impressed with what he found and even more excited to see Grantaire's art if this was his inspiration. He looks back down at his phone, trying to think of a way to phrase what he's thinking when he sees he has another text from Grantaire.

**Grantaire:** I don't usually borrow so much from other artists, but that was the whole theme of the unit of work we were doing. Just in case you thought I was some kind of derivative artist with no originality or whatever...

Enjolras was getting the impression that Grantaire was very unsure about his work, or showing people his art. There was something in the long texts and the need to explain himself that left Enjolras with the impression that perhaps Grantaire wasn't confident in his art skills at all.

Which made a kind of sense when Enjolras thought about it, he'd seen how Jehan could get about his poetry, kind of understood how personal it was and how vulnerable it could feel. It made something warm flutter in his chest at the thought of R sharing this with him and he vowed he'd do anything he could to make sure Grantaire didn't regret it.

Enjolras spent the time before the meeting doing more thorough research on Owen Maseko and teen suicides among the Gender and Sexuality Minority community. He wanted to be able to properly understand and appreciate what Grantaire was sharing with him. Not to mention the more he looked the more genuinely interested he was. He wanted to ask Grantaire a million questions but figured they were best saved for tomorrow night.

When he finally got to the meeting and was surrounded by his friends he debated internally whether or not to mention Grantaire or their date. Of course Combeferre knew about their first date the night before, but Enjolras hadn't mentioned anything when he got home so neither did 'Ferre, even though it was gone eleven by the time he got home and that was rare for Enjolras. Still, he was hesitant. It wasn't that he didn't love his friends, but they were an overly involved, codependent bunch that wouldn't leave it alone. He decided it was in the best interests of whatever this thing was with Grantaire to keep it private for now.

Maybe when they were more secure, when they were _'official'_ or whatever, then Enjolras would tell his friends, but at the moment he was content to have the artist all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's art here is actually something I had the idea for and kind of want to try and see how it looks, but I'm not sure I really have the artistic talent for it...


	3. Saturday Morning/Afternoon

Grantaire was starting to give serious consideration to whether or not he could build a time machine. He'd done some reading on the scientific theory on it at one point when he was bored and interested and now he was sure it was worth a shot, if only to go back in time and stop himself from being such an idiot. Honestly, why did he think it would be a good idea to invite Enjolras to his freaking exhibition?

It wasn't like Enjolras had even expressed any kind of appreciation or understanding of art, though actually R wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative here. On one hand he wouldn't be able to view it critically enough to know all the ways it wasn't up to par with the other artists being exhibited, on the other he might be bored or uninterested in seeing a bunch of student's art.

Overall it was clearly a bad idea. He'd known at the time that it wasn't exactly second date appropriate, but he'd been hit with the sudden desire to have Enjolras there, to share it with him. So he went and opened his fool mouth.

He'd spent the morning staring at his phone on and off, going so far as to actually write out a text telling Enjolras that the whole thing was cancelled. It was possible he might've even sent it, were it not for Éponine.

“Stop being stupid and help me pick out something to wear for tonight,” she finally sighs, after over two hours of finding every way possible of calling him an idiot every time he pulled out his phone to stare at it. He can understand how that might get annoying.

“I'm not being stupid,” he disagrees, “This was a bad idea, a really bad idea.”

“No it wasn't,” she sighs again, apparently completely done with his bullshit, “You like this guy, he seems to like you judging by the amount of texting I've witnessed over the last few days. So he's going to come to this thing tonight and tell you how awesome your art is, and then you're going to make out for a bit, probably in some art room somewhere and then you'll say goodnight and probably keep texting until you fall asleep like teenage girls.”

There really isn't anything R can say to that, he's been rendered a little bit speechless, partly by the matter of fact way Ép says all of this. And really, he should be used to this by now, they've been best friends for years.

It is enough to knock him out of his daze though, at least long enough for him to help Ép pick out something to wear and then to head over to the art building so he can help set up with the other students being showcased.

The afternoon was busy and kept his mind occupied on things other than the impending disaster with Enjolras that he was sure would befall him that night. It was actually almost pleasant, talking and laughing with the other students, some of whom he already knew fairly well and some he didn’t. Still, there was a camaraderie to be felt in the air, the knowledge they all had of the looming judgment they were all about to face. 

It was also daunting to see the other works of art being displayed, they were all good, like _really_ good. Grantaire had known that his work would be being displayed next to other, more technically good and interesting pieces, but actually seeing it left a hollowness in his gut that he couldn’t shake. And then of course he thought of Enjolras seeing it all and he felt a little like weeping.

It was too late now though, he knew that, so instead he rushed home to change before getting ready to meet Enjolras. He felt alarmingly like he was getting ready to head to the gallows, which was probably not how you’re supposed to feel before a second date, but it was kind of unavoidable at this point. All he could do was hope that this didn’t ruin everything he’d managed to gain with Enjolras so far.


	4. Saturday Evening

Waiting for Enjolras outside the art building feels like holding his breath for too long. Each second that ticks by ramps up his nervousness and makes it even harder to calm down, like he’s running out of air and slowly realising he can’t get any more in. It’s a dramatic metaphor, true, but it still feels remarkably fitting as he stands there in the evening chill.

When he finally sees the golden head of hair approaching it feels like taking that first breath of air, full of relief with that ache of pain that still somehow feels good. Enjolras is dressed in a fitted dark grey shirt and black skinny jeans, he looks way too good and Grantaire thinks he might have literally stopped breathing for a few seconds.

He greets Grantaire with a smile that leaves R even more breathless and he can’t help but return the smile right back. 

It’s stupid and crazy that someone he’s really only just met can affect him so much, but Grantaire’s kind of used to other people being able to affect him even when he doesn’t really want them to, and honestly he doesn’t really mind Enjolras’ influence at all. Sure there was anxiety and nerves and low level fear, but there was also exhilaration and that bubbly happiness that made him feel like a stupid teenager, R actually felt happy around Enjolras, and he loved that feeling.

“Okay, so whatever expectations you have right now, I want you to lower them,” Grantaire half-joked, “Just keep in mind that the whole point behind the project was to take inspiration from an artist with a different style than ours, so it’s not really up to the usual standard I guess.”

And yes, Grantaire is pretty much exclusively talking about his own work while making it sound more generalised, he realises this, but it makes the words easier to say. He doesn’t quite know how to say _‘I don’t think I’m a very good artist most of the time, I’m scared my parents might be right after all.’_ Is pretty sure that’s definitely too much for a second date, so he keeps his mouth shut and ushers Enjolras up the steps.

He’s glad Enjolras doesn’t say anything to that, though his face is displaying his skepticism well enough that Grantaire is pretty sure he wants to argue with him. The second date is not the time to be laying out all his insecurities, which is why he knows bringing Enjolras here was not a good idea at all. 

But it was happening and all R could do was try to make the best of it and hope he wasn’t totally ruining whatever false impression Enjolras had of him that convinced him that dating Grantaire would be a good idea.

Actually walking around with Enjolras and looking at the art Grantaire is surprisingly able to forget about most of his fears and anxieties, especially when they meet up with a stunning looking Éponine. But then they’re making their way over to where Grantaire’s work is and his palms start to get a little clammy and he can feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Éponine is immediately gushing about the art, telling him how awesome it is and kissing his cheek with a touch too much force, but it’s nice and it does help him calm down, which he’s pretty sure was Ép’s plan. But Enjolras is still staring at the installation and it’s making him more nervous.

Grantaire has three connecting canvases and one sculpture in his little area, the canvases are painted roughly with the colours of the rainbow, overlayed with figures in black and a few computers. The faces are obviously in pain and the look of anguish on their faces is a palpable thing and it’s only added to by the barely legible writing in the back ground 

_‘Don’t tell me it gets better while we’re dying for what you call sins_  
 _Our lives were not designed to fit into your convenient checkboxes We are more than all the words pouring from your mouth_  
 _I am a survivor of a war no one seems to know is happening’_

But Enjolras still hasn’t said anything and it’s worrying. 

Finally his eyes settle on the sculpture, an all black figure hunched over a computer with red pouring from the wrists. It’s very visually striking.

When Enjolras does finally speak his voice is thick with emotion and he has to clear his throat a few times.

“I suppose I’ve never really understood the power of art before, but I can see it now,” he admits, “This is more powerful than any speech I could ever give, any numbers I could ever shout at people. Your art moves people. I’m moved.”

And god but it almost looks like he might have tears in his freaking eyes and there’s nothing Grantaire can do to that except pull him in for a fierce kiss. It’s even more than their first kiss, full of words Grantaire doesn’t know how to say, gratitude and disbelief and something a lot like love.

When they finally pull away from each other Grantaire decides that he can’t talk about it yet, can’t say any of the words he really wants to, so he starts talking about the artist who inspired him and his research. Enjolras listens, his arm around Grantaire’s waist and a smile on his ridiculously handsome face. 

Yeah, something a lot like love indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I even like this any more to be honest, urgh. Let me know what you guys think?


End file.
